User blog:Lucasdials/LU
Here is the first ever LU&DW Christmas special. I'm about 4 days late, but here it is. (Scene opens early morning with Lucas talking on the phone) Lucas: Do we really have to talk about this now! Oh we just have to? Come on Tyr, do we have to do this today? It's not even Christmas Eve yet. Ok. Ok! Fine. I'll be down in a minute. (hangs up, continues to speak while heading out door) Ugh. Jesus. Stupid Christmas tree. Its too early. Look on the bright side, Lucas, Christmas is nearing. That only time of year where I get to feel good about something. Well maybe besides my birthday. (Lucas approaches town and is seen by Tyr) Tyr: Hey! You made it! Lucas: Yeah, yeah. I'm here. What's the deal? (Tyr goes to Christmas tree) Tyr: This. Lucas: The Christmas tree? Tyr: No, not that! This! (Tyr plugs in chords to power many Christmas lights surrounded around the tree with Christmas decorations and a sign that reads, "MERRY X-MAS". Lucas: (silent) Woah. Tyr: Dang right woah! Lucas: Dude, this is freakin incredible! Tyr: Well, I did have a little help... Ramone: A little help? We did all the work you just sat around like a log! Lucas: What? Tyr: uh.....Nothing! Nothing...He's just kidding. Ramone (background): I wasn't kidding! Lucas: Well I don't care how much work you did, it still looks boss. Tyr: Thanks man! (Lucas goes over to lean on tree, but trips on and oil can and falls forward, causing the entire tree to come tumbling downwards, roughly landing on the concrete ground below and crushing Lucas.) (All gasp) Lucas: Ow! (loudly) Oh crap! I think my legs are broke. Tyr: (while pulling Lucas out from under tree) Oh god, Lucas are you alright? Lucas: (breathing softly) I..I don't really thnk so. (Lucas cannot stand, falls on ground) Oh crap, I can't stand up! My legs are broke! Little help here? Lightning: Here, get on top of me. (Tyr lifting him upwards) Lucas: Oh, thanks. Tyr: Ok, We got that covered, but what the heck are we gonna gonna do about the tree? It's destroyed! Lucas: Yeah, we've gotta do something, we can't have Christmas without a tree! It looks like lights are busted, too! Tyr: Oh man,this is gonna be really hard. Well have to buy a tree and get new lights and find-(Lucas interrupts Tyr) Lucas: wait! We might not have to get a tree! I think I know how to get one! Tyr: How? Lucas: Well, it's a real tree. but it could still work. We and find the tree behind the Radiator Cap Mountain, under a bush. I planted it there after I finished building my house. Don't ask. It should be fully planted by- Tyr: Well stop yapping, theres no time to waste, let's go! Lightning you'll have to come too. Lightning: What? No way! Tyr: Come on you wuss, it's only a mile, and Lucas can't walk and your the only one that can carry him. Lightning: Alright. Tyr: OK. Let's go, we gotta get that tree! We'll be back before Christmas! Will Tyr, Lightning and Lucas find the Tree and save Christmas? Will Lucas ever be able to walk again? These questions and many more will be answers Dec. 21! (I know it's Dec 21, I typed this after midnight.) Category:Blog posts